


In the Morning

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sure you’ll still have enough righteous indignation left in the morning to really let me have it, even <i>after</i> we get a solid eight hours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _I know you’re mad at me, but I don’t want to fight you/ And I know we disagree, but I don’t want to argue/ Soon the night will fall, take these troubles from our lives/ Soon the night will fall, and fill the starry skies_ (“Soon the Night” by Trout Fishing in America)

“I know you flyboy types have some kind of built-in need for adrenaline-fueled activities,” Rodney said, pulling his jacket back on as they left the infirmary, “But do you _have_ to choose the riskiest option every time?”

“I choose the best option,” John protested. His jacket was flung over one shoulder, hooked on a finger of the hand that didn’t have three neat stitches in it. “It’s just that what we do, in general, tends to be risky.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to be reckless!”

“That _also_ doesn’t mean—” began John, then he stopped, let out a snort of frustration, and pulled Rodney into a kiss, right in the middle of the corridor. “Can we hold off on this fight until tomorrow?”

The scientist frowned, but he’d kissed back just as fiercely. “I’m still mad at you, Sheppard.”

“Yeah, me, too. But I’m sure you’ll still have enough righteous indignation left in the morning to really let me have it, even _after_ we get a solid eight hours.”

“You don’t know that,” Rodney protested, but ruined the effect with a huge yawn.

“I have a pretty good idea,” said John. He tugged Rodney toward the transporter, and their quarters, then added softly, “You know I sleep better when you’re there, so if you’re looking for a real argument tomorrow, you’ll let me take you to bed.”

Rodney swiped his hand over the door release to their room. “Still mad at you,” he muttered.

John grinned and reached for the hem of Rodney’s shirt. “I’m okay with that…”

THE END


End file.
